


The Winter Soldier Goes To Wal-mart

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is Hot, Bucky has really nice hair, F/M, Fainting, Good silly fun, Humor, Interrogation, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mild aggression, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Not meant to be serious, Reader-Interactive, S.H.I.E.L.D., Seduction, Silly, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Unconsciousness, Wal-Mart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter Soldier/Reader.  You're a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent shopping at Wal-mart. The Winter Soldier makes a dramatic entrance. Who wouldn't want to be seduced by Sergeant Winter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man Of Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogers_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Girl/gifts).



> ((Author’s note: I’m a guy and I *try* not to be sexist, but it just happens sometimes. This one-shot first-person point of view Winter Soldier/Reader is intended for a female audience. Sorry, guys. Written as a special ‘thank you’ to a beautiful fan, Rogers_Girl. Thanks, doll, for following my work. –Bucky))

The Winter Soldier Goes To Wal-mart  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal  
Gifted to: Rogers_Girl

 

Shopping at Wal-mart is not really your idea of a perfect Friday night. Sure, their prices are pretty good and everything, but… dang. You were between boyfriends and it was just kind of one of those lonely Friday nights with nothing to do. Nothing to do except shop for steak, it seemed. The Wal-mart was almost completely empty that night. 

You were in the middle of trying to decide between two steaks of ‘okay’ quality when you suddenly noticed a thick black rope drop from the ceiling, right next to you. Steaks still in hand, your mouth dropped open as you looked up to see a figure clad entirely in black, suddenly rappelling down the rope from the industrial Wal-mart ceiling. What in the world….??

He was tall. Not the tallest man you’ve ever stood in front of, but fairly tall. Not as muscled as Captain America, but he still had a nice body. Currently, whoever he was, his face was obscured by a black tactical mask and his eyes were hidden behind shaded goggles. Eying the stranger up and down, you couldn’t help but notice that he was armed to the teeth. He had all kinds of guns, ammunition, grenades, and knives strapped to his body. 

Blinking dumbly, you finally came to your senses and remembered that you are, in fact, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Deftly dropping the steaks back into the cooler, you whipped out your .45 handgun and aimed it right at his masked face. 

“Hands up!” you cried out as fiercely as you could, but your voice cracked, kind of giving the soldier the impression that you were more of a pissed-off housecat. 

The Winter Soldier threw his head back and laughed. His laugh was muffled by his tactical mask, but it was still rather apparent that he was quite amused. 

Turning 7 shades of red, you cried out, “I mean it! Put your hands behind your head!” 

“Alright,” he said with a small shrug, complying. Sergeant Winter interlaced his gloved hands – one normal and one metal – behind his head. 

You were trained to disarm hostiles, but, oh god, where the hell were you supposed to start? The soldier was a one-man walking armory. As soon as your left hand reached for *one* of the soldier’s guns, he sprung into action, effectively disarming *you*, taking your handgun away from you. 

Sergeant Winter tucked your gun into the small of his back. “Come on!” he cried out, grabbing your wrist and dragging you to one of the many canned food aisles in the Wal-mart. He was far too strong; though you resisted, the soldier successfully pulled you into an aisle. 

“But, my cart…” you said distantly. Geez, you had spent so much time finding all the right groceries… 

The Winter Soldier pinned you against the shelves of the soup aisle. He had his entire body pressed up against yours. God, was he hot… Sure, even though he was fully clothed, it was easy to tell that he was rather sweet-looking but, goddamn, his body temperature was off the charts. It was not humanly possible to be that warm. 

“Where is he?! Where’s Banner?” Winter demanded, staring you down through his dark goggles. 

“I’m not telling you anything!” you cried out in return, incredulous. So, the soldier *did* know that you worked with Bruce Banner, The Hulk. Huh. 

In response, Sergeant Winter pulled off his goggles before tossing them aside. 

Wow… Your mouth dropped open again. Those dark blue eyes were maddeningly gorgeous… And his long shoulder-length thick hair was so messy and so sexy… 

Your reaction did *not* go unnoticed. The Winter Soldier knew damn well you were attracted to him. Taking full advantage of the fact, he brushed your long hair out of your face with his normal hand. He was still wearing that characteristic black tactical mask. 

His voice was muffled by the mask, but still quite audible, “Come on, doll. I need to know where Banner is, alright? I’m on the clock.” 

Holy hell, the soldier’s deep voice was so freakin’ dark and seductive. And, the way he pulled your hair out of your face… 

As he continued to stare down into your pretty eyes, The Winter Soldier kept you harshly pinned against the shelves with his metal hand, but his normal hand trailed down the side of your neck, over your shoulder, and then down the side of your body. 

You were kind of ticklish. You uttered an involuntary giggle. 

Though his handsome face was masked, you could tell that Winter was smiling. It was evident in his eyes. 

His smile faded, however, as he pulled off his tactical mask, also carelessly tossing it to the side. For some reason, you turned your pretty face to see where the mask landed, but Winter gently trailed his fingertips along your jaw line, bringing your attention back to him. 

“The Avengers tower,” you stammered suddenly. “That’s where Banner has his lab.”

“Mm…” the soldier mumbled, obviously not satisfied. “Yes, I already know that he has a lab in the tower, but there’s another lab, right? Another one that nobody but a handful of people know about. And, you, my sweet S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, my beautiful doll, *you* know where it is, don’t you?” 

You shook your head ‘no’ slightly. Blushing, you just couldn’t get over the fact that he was one of *the* most handsome men you had ever seen. And, really, you’d never seen his face before. He was completely unrecognizable to you. 

His metal arm never moved, never relented off of your body; he effectively kept you pinned against the metal shelves of the soup aisle. The Winter Soldier’s dark blue eyes fluttered closed as he leaned forward. The soldier began to kiss at your ear, first, before he kissed under your ear, along your jaw, gradually kissing and erotically licking at your neck. 

Oh. My. God. 

Your hands were all over his body, over his muscles – still evident though the heavy black fabric covering him. You especially enjoyed toying with that messy hair of his. Ooh, he even *smelled* good, like that one men’s deodorant that just smelled so *manly*. Goodness. 

Finally bringing his lips to your mouth, he mumbled against your lips, “Come on, doll.” The Winter Soldier pressed a few tentative kisses against your mouth. “Come on, girl, please… please tell me where Banner’s secret lab is…” Sergeant Winter began to lick and lightly suck on your bottom lip. “Come on, baby,” he begged, a distinct whine to his voice. More gloriously romantic kisses followed. 

Oh, hell, you hadn’t been kissed and seduced like *that* in ages… 

The moan coming from the back of your throat was way louder than you intended it to be, but, really, you didn’t give a fuck at that point. Damn skippy you returned those kisses. What woman would say ‘no’ to a man who looked like *that*?

Oh, bloody hell, though… You *were* a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, after all, and you *were* up for promotion soon. … Shit! And, it was obvious that – whoever this guy was – he must have been a HYDRA agent. 

As you continued to make out with the man of your dreams, your right hand slowly felt along the metal shelf until you blindly grabbed a soup can. 

Once upon a time, you were a softball pitcher for your high school team. You clocked the side of The Winter Soldier’s head with that Progresso soup can, using the strength of your entire body.

Winter cried out in pain, seeing stars, before he crumpled into a heap on the laminate floor, falling onto his back. He was *out*. Absolutely knocked completely senseless. 

A small sense of panic coursing through your body, you began to take off running, but you were abruptly stopped by none other than Agent Phil Coulson. 

“Good evening, Agent,” Coulson said, gently holding your arms. 

Your eyes wide, you stuttered, “Phil??” 

“Congratulations,” Coulson said evenly. He never really did portray emotion like a normal human being. “You passed the test for your promotion.” 

“What??” you breathed, confused.

Coulson nodded at the passed-out soldier. “That’s our new Avenger, The Winter Soldier. We wanted to see if you would cave under pressure and give Banner’s location. But, you didn’t. We thank you for your cooperation.” 

Really??!

Blinking, you could only stare as paramedics rushed over to the new Avenger, who still lay utterly helpless on the floor of the Wal-mart. 

“Oh, my god!” you cried out before rushing back to Sergeant Winter. You stayed out of the paramedics’ way, but you fell to your knees beside the soldier. 

Winter finally, *finally* came to and blinked in the harsh store lights. 

“What the fu…” he began, almost passing out again. His pretty blue eyes rolled back and began to close. 

“Stay with us, Bucky,” a paramedic said helpfully, sharply tapping Winter’s face. 

Oh, hell, did you feel guilty just then. 

“Oh, hey…” Winter said, his voice distant. He stared up at you with lost, starry eyes. 

“Hi, there…” you managed to mutter in return. 

“So, uh…” Winter sighed, then purposefully took in a deep breath as he continued to lie on the floor. “What’re you doin’ tomorrow night?” 

Bucky was so, so handsome as he helplessly lay there. His long hair was splayed around his head. 

“I’m grilling steak… Do you, uh… Do you want me to cook you dinner? It's the least I can do... after knocking you out and all...” you asked, willing yourself not to blush. You lost the battle. You blushed anyway. 

The paramedics helped The Winter Soldier to his feet. Bucky had to fully rely on the paramedics to keep him from falling over. “Come on, big guy,” one medic said gently. 

“My place or yours?” Bucky asked with a sexy grin. 

Blinking, you thought of how messy your apartment was. There might have been a few empty Ben and Jerry’s containers, maybe a wayward wine bottle or two, and there was always that mean-spirited cat you had adopted and frequently had political arguments with.

“Yours,” you said with confidence. Yes, that would be much better. 

“See you at 8,” The Winter Soldier said with a little wink before the paramedics helped him walk away. He most definitely had a concussion. 

Shaking your head, you came to the realization that you should shop at Wal-mart more often.


	2. My Place Or Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes unexpectedly shows up at your apartment, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, ladies. Alright. By popular demand, here is chapter 2 of "The Winter Soldier Goes To Wal-mart." Hope you're happy. LOL And, if you're gonna be all, "Oh, Bucky, do a Chapter 3!!!" you better give me a story hint or idea.

The Winter Soldier Goes To Wal-mart  
Chapter 2: My Place Or Yours?  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal  
Gifted to: Rogers_Girl

There are two types of people in this world: People who walk whilst brushing their teeth and people who stay put at the bathroom sink during the teeth brushing ritual. You happened to be one of the walkers. 

Glancing at your radio clock, you noted that it was 6:04 PM. Okay. There was still time, but you kind of-sort of had to get a move on. The Avengers Tower was in the heart of New York City and it *was* a Saturday night and traffic was going to be bad. Then again, you reasoned, it probably would be better to take the subway.

You had a date with The Winter Soldier at the Avengers tower that night at 8:00 PM. The plan? The mission? To cook steak for the new Avenger… Maybe have witty, intelligent conversation, a couple of glasses of wine… mm…. sure… maybe get some? Nah. Nahhh…. No. Well, maybe… 

Suddenly, there was a knock at your sliding glass door. 

Startled beyond reason, you jumped and uttered an involuntary scream. That toothbrush tumbled to the hardwood floor of your apartment. 

The Winter Soldier – Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes himself – was standing on your second-story patio. He was completely clad in his black assassin garb. 

“Oh, my god!!” you exclaimed, immediately opening the sliding glass door with a little ‘whoosh’. “S-Sergeant Barnes!” you stammered, blinking dumbly. 

Bucky waited a full minute before asking. “Uh… may I come in?” 

“Oh!” you exclaimed, stepping aside. “Yes, of course…”

You could only stare, open-mouthed, at Bucky Barnes as he took a few steps past you. He worked so, so hard to keep his steps steady, but he suddenly stumbled forward, very nearly falling to the floor. 

“Oh, my god!!” Goodness, were you in the habit of saying that phrase lately. “Sarge! What happened? Are you okay?” You immediately rushed to the soldier’s side, effectively helping him to sit on your couch. 

Oh, hell, you knew –right then and there – that The Winter Soldier was gonna get some serious cat hair on that black uniform of his… 

Sergeant Barnes didn’t really give a response. He looked up at you with those *gorgeous* dark blue eyes. He had a decent gash on the side of his head. Blood was coming down at a decent rate – not enough to warrant a trip to the emergency room, but plenty enough. 

How the hell did you not notice the gash before, exactly?! Were you too busy checking out The Winter Soldier’s fine ass??

Springing into action, you rushed back into your bathroom and haphazardly grabbed a host of first aid supplies. Nothing – absolutely nothing – in your apartment was organized. Rushing back to the soldier, you dumped the items onto the couch. 

“What happened?” you asked again breathlessly, your voice tense, as you opened a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and doused a piece of gauze to clean Bucky’s wound.

Dazed, Bucky plucked a bottle of KY jelly out of the assorted bathroom items on the couch and gave you a look. 

OH. MY. GOD. 

Furiously blushing up a storm, you harshly grabbed the KY out of Bucky’s metal hand and tossed it aside haphazardly. Thinking fast, you pressed that gauze against the soldier’s wound. He winced, in turn, forgetting about the lube altogether. Good save, girl. 

“Sorry,” you apologized sincerely, doing your very best to clean all of the blood off of Bucky’s handsome face. 

“Being an Avenger is a dangerous job,” Bucky admitted finally. “Thanks for helping me out. I’m… I’m sorry to bother you. I didn’t want to be late for our … thing… tonight.” 

Thing?... Thing. 

Bucky winced again as you pressed slightly too hard with that gauze. It’s a ‘date’, you dummy, not a ‘thing’. 

“Sorry,” you muttered out loud again, slightly angrily, pressing a bandage against the wound, securing it in place with medical tape. 

Men. … Honestly. 

Most men inherently don’t even realize when they’re in trouble. Bucky picked up rather fast that he had, in fact, committed a faux pas. He cleared his throat. “You look nice,” he offered sheepishly.

With a surprised gasp, you rushed back into your bedroom and slammed the door shut behind you. Bloody hell, you still had curlers in your hair and you were still wearing your bathrobe and, geez, even your ‘Captain America’ house slippers. The ones with the little red-white-and-blue shields on them. 

This was definitely *not* going according to plan. By the time you finally emerged from your bedroom, looking at least half-way decent in your carefully chosen outfit (of which you had admittedly changed at least 5 times over the course of your Saturday), Bucky was already busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner. 

“Sergeant Barnes…” you started. 

He looked over his shoulder at you, giving you a sexy smile. “Please, call me ‘Bucky’.” 

Ohhhh, hell…. That mischievous little grin, that *real* nice body, that messy shoulder-length thick brown hair, those dangerous blue eyes… Oh, yes. This man just *did* things to you. 

“Bucky…” you said distantly, a host of dirty fantasies coursing violently through your mind. “What are you doing? Aren’t we… uh.. . gonna go to your place? At the tower?” Oh, dear, was your apartment an absolute mess, though… 

Bucky gave a small shrug and continued to fuss with cutting garlic and potatoes. “Well, I’m here already. And, really, Stark’s not all that nice. He’d probably hit on you or something. There’s no privacy at the tower. Trust me.” 

Fair enough… 

“You know,” Bucky began, purposefully not looking at you. “Assassins tend to notice everything.” 

“Oh, yeah?” you asked, trying to sound casual. Knowing Bucky’s back was turned, you stuffed a few cheesy romance novels under the couch cushions. 

“Yeah… I noticed you were wearing ‘Captain America’ slippers. And, on your laptop, you had a few windows open. Were you Googling me?” Bucky kept his voice light, but jealousy and suspicion still shone in his questions. 

Uttering a scoff, you placed your hands on your hips, “Alright, Sarge, you know – there’s no ‘Winter Soldier’ slippers, one, and two, I… uh… Yes. I was looking you up on Google.” 

You couldn’t see Bucky’s face, but, somehow, you could *feel* that he was smiling. 

“You won’t find much,” he admitted. “I’m a new Avenger. I kind of have a shady past that nobody knows about. Well, only a few know about, at least.” 

Suddenly, you felt like an ass. Your shoulders fell. “I… I’m sorry, Bucky. I’m just nervous…” 

Setting everything down, Bucky turned around again, meeting your eyes. “Yeah, I’m nervous, too.” 

Oh, god, he just *had* to run his hand through his hair, right then and there. Really?? And, he still had faint smudges of thick black paint over his eyes… And, oh hell…

Simultaneously, you and The Winter Soldier walked towards each other, crossing the apartment, before you both launched into a passionate series of deep, heavy, and heartpounding kisses. You both had your hands all over each other all of a sudden. 

It. Was. Glorious. 

This time, it was The Winter Soldier who moaned too loudly. 

The soldier’s long hair was still somewhat saturated with sweat. He was still dirty from whatever battle he had just fought. But, did he smell bad? Oh, no… Nooo. He smelled *great* and he tasted even better. Like cherry lifesaver candy. He was *such* a good kisser. Oh, hell, you didn’t even *want* to begin to think about how many girls he had kissed in the past. Really, who cared? He was great. Really, the best kisser you’d ever made out with. 

Bucky’s breath was exceedingly hot against your pretty face as he mumbled darkly, “I need a shower…” 

“I… I can help with that…” you said distantly, your pretty eyes still closed, your heart pounding in your ears. 

The Winter Soldier’s voice was deep, husky, and seductive. “Yeah… You better help me… I, uh… I’ve been knocked out twice in the past 24 hours… I might fall over.” 

Alright, maybe you felt a teensy bit guilty for having knocked the soldier the fuck out with that Progresso soup can… but, eh… 

You and The Winter Soldier began to pull each others’ clothes off. 

By the time you *finally* turned on the hot water, the soldier was only wearing his black cargo pants and his silver dog tags. You were down to your slip and underwear. There was a trail of clothing from your living room to your shower. 

WOW. Was this really happening?? Count your lucky stars, girl… 

Bucky was just as attracted to you as you were to him. He tucked a lock of your long hair behind your ear before launching a new string of kisses, which started whisper-soft and feather-light, but ultimately turned dark, deep, and oh-so-sexy. Steam from the shower only added to the effect. 

Then, your hands went to The Winter Soldier’s cargo pants. Just as you began to unbutton Bucky’s pants… 

“Oh, SHIT!!!” Bucky cried out.

You remember that cat? The one you adopted? That mean-spirited cat that you argue politics with? Yes. That one. That cat attacked Bucky’s head. With a vengeance. 

“Fluffy!” you cried out in shock, tearing that poor cat away from Bucky’s head and unceremoniously dropping the cat outside of the bathroom again. 

The moment was over. 

Bucky looked at you. You looked at Bucky. 

Awkward. 

Bucky embedded his metal hand into his hair, holding the back of his own head, really truly unsure of what to do. The man had assassinated dozens of dignitaries, rogue spies, traitors, and, yes, *perhaps* even a president over the past 70 years. But, awkward situations? Hmm. He was just as flummoxed as you. 

“So, uh…” Bucky started, a slight blush on his very handsome face. “My place, next time?” 

Nodding dumbly, you said, “Definitely.” 

After Bucky took off again, you shook your head, giving serious consideration to Googling ‘cat adoption’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally serious about *you* giving me a story idea, in the comments below. I'm taking reader requests. 
> 
> \--Bucky


End file.
